Lost
by Ditzy Spacecadets
Summary: Everyone has one great passionate all consuming relationship in their life but everyone is forced to make the choice to give up all or move on... Ginny and Draco have both moved on with their lives but they can't forget what they had and they can't move o


Disclaimer: i own none of the characters so far, they are all the property of JK Rowling

* * *

The afternoon sun broke through the gaps in the curtains to dance across the faces of the sleeping couple. For a moment the girl's eyes batted open and then shut again, as if in refusal that it was time to wake. A soft moan from the other side of the bed brought her eyes fully open and she moved to disentangle herself from the sleeping male. She pushed her auburn hair out of her doe brown eyes and blinked at the sudden light.

She stood slowly and looked down at the innocent looking boy in front of her. His raven hair was messed slightly both from sleep and last nights exertions. He'd pushed the blankets down well he had slept and his perfectly chiselled torso was on display. His large, gentle hands were still curled around themselves, holding onto the warmth she had just left.

She could never understand why he didn't fill that longing inside her. He was perfect. He never fought with her, accepted everything about her, he was kind, generous, ruggedly handsome, intelligent, and he had a wonderful job. He was everything she had ever searched for in a man and now that she had it, she still felt alone.

She looked around the room slowly and wondered why she still felt so alone after spending the night in her boyfriend's arms. She groaned softly as she realised, as she did every morning, that this wasn't the man she wanted. She slowly picked her clothes off the floor and dressed silently as not to wake the still sleeping man.  
She groaned softly as she realised he would never complete her the way Draco had. No one ever would.

She slowly opened the door as not to let it creak and slid out of the room. Closing the door softly behind her she wandered out to the street and hailed a cab. She needed to go home for a while to think.

_One year before_

"Why do you have to be such an arrogant fucking bastard?"

"I'm a Malfoy what more do you expect?"

"You're a fucking Malfoy is that it? That's your fucking excuse. 'It's in my blood I can't change it.' That's bullshit and you know it."

"What so you just expect me to change 'cause it would suit you better is that it?"

"No I fucking don't. You know me better than that. Or maybe you don't. It's not like you ever fucking take the time to get to know me."

"Is that what this is all about then? That I'm not spending enough time with you?"

"Did I say that? No. But while we're on that, I'm seeing you like once a fucking week. You're always drunk with your fucking mates."

"Yeah and you're always off gossiping with those stupid, little sluts you call friends!"

"Don't you dare talk about my friends like that. You know I'd blow them off in a second to spend time with you. You would never do that for me."

"So what if I spend Saturday night with you instead of Hogsmeade with the boys you'll be happy?"

"No not really," Ginevra snarled and stormed off down the corridor.

Draco rolled his eyes and stalked off in the opposite direction. There was no point in following her. It was always the same with them. They'd fight, ignore each other for an hour or two and then ignore it as if it never happened. He didn't understand what made them stay together but he knew he couldn't live without her; the idea was far too painful.

They were so different, chalk and cheese. He was aristocracy. Rich, powerful, handsome. She was just the littlest Weasley. Loud, opinionated, poor. Being with her was dangerous. She could ruin him. Her opinions were so different to his own. They would clash on every topic. His mates had warned him about her, they'd all said the same thing, 'She's a drug. She'll make you feel good for a little while but in the end she'll fuck you up.'

Ginevra angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. He always did this. He was such an arrogant prat. She couldn't comprehend what it was about him that she loved. She had nothing she wanted in a boyfriend. He was a loud, rude, racist, overbearing, arrogant, conceited prick. He had so many double standards.

She shook her head in pure anger. How could she have any feelings for him?

She bunched her fist together and hit the nearest walling.

"Shit" she muttered softly under her breath as blood started to well on her knuckles.

It drove her insane how he never touched her. They'd have sex and then he'd roll onto the other side of the bed and sleep. Not touching. He'd never touch her in public. It drove her insane. She was naturally affectionate. She needed to touch and be touched and she didn't know how much longer she could handle this relationship.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. How much longer she could handle it? She knew the answer was forever, she couldn't imagine life without him. Despite the fact he had no features that she thought she would love she still loved him. He could be surprisingly kind at times, gentle, playful, god the list could go on forever but so could the list of faults.

Being with him was wrong, everyone told her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The danger in it, the violence, and the control he had over her. She loved it, thrived on it. She knew it should end but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew she never would be able to.

Draco walked slowly towards the door. He knew she was inside. She always waited for him. He loved that little bit of control. The fact that she would always bend to his rule eventually, give in. No matter how stubborn she was, how angry, how much she dug her feet in at the end of the day she loved him enough to give him what he wanted.

He knocked on the oak door, and heard a muffled grumble from within and then footsteps.

The door creaked open and there was Ginny, his Gin. She was dressed in a little black dress and had done her hair and make up so that she looked radiant.

Draco smiled. "Hey babe, who'd you get all dressed up for?"

"I don't know," She said with a delicate, well timed shrug, "This gorgeous guy I'm dating," she smirked, "You havn't seen him around, have you?"

Draco growled animalisticly and pulled her body flush against his. His mouth came crashing down onto hers as he stepped into the room. He pulled the door shut behind him.

He pulled her dress over her head, while she slowly unbuttoned his pristine white shirt.

He groaned softly as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders and traced his pecs with her fingers. He looked down at her standing before him in just her underwear. He groaned. She was wearing the red ones. She always wore the red ones when she wanted to please him.

Her hand pulled at his belt and he shivered as she slid both that and his pants to his ankles, leaving him standing in only his boxers.

"You're still wearing shoes and socks," she muttered in annoyance when she realised she couldn't get his pants off all the way.

Draco smirked softly and kicked off his shoes. "Better?"

She smirked and knelt before him, pulling his boxers down to his ankles as well.

"Step," she said in a soft husky whisper. As he lifted slowly one foot and then the other she pulled his socks, pants and boxers off completely.

She took his rigid member softly in her hands and rubbed it slowly into full hardness.

Draco moaned as he pushed forward suddenly, knocking the tip against her lips.

"Nah ah, not so fast mister," Ginny smirked again. She stood up slowly and walked towards the four-poster bed in the centre of the room.

She lay down in the middle of it and smiled at him.

Draco couldn't resist. He sauntered over towards the bed and smiled at her as he slid on top of her. He bent his head to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Dray," Ginevra moaned softly.

He reached around and unclipped her bra, throwing it across the room. He kissed across her jaw line and down her neck. One hand reached down to pull at her underwear before giving up and just ripping it off her.

"We in a rough mood are we?" she asked huskily.

He groaned and entered her swiftly, eliciting a moan from her.

"I love you, Dray."

"Yeah babe, love you too."

His lips again crashed down upon hers, as his hands gripped her hips roughly.

As her peak ripped though her, he felt himself going over the edge.

He kissed her softly until he felt her shaking subside. "Better now babe?"

"Yeah," She muttered tiredly.

Draco rolled off her to lie on his back and he pulled her up against him, her head resting on his chest.

"I do love you babe."

Ginny smiled into his chest, "Yeah I know."

* * *

So what do you think... Review pretty please... 


End file.
